strange relatives
by Killuaxme
Summary: Jack Frost has some strange relatives that come to seek him after he becomes a guardian. Random no pairings


Something random

_Jack Frost flew, he was scared, he didn't know why but this wasn't like Pitch's fear at all. He looked behind himself and saw a monster following him, the monster had glowing red eyes and red bat wings. There wasn't any wind, so how could he fly? The monster was constantly gaining on him and it had started to reach for him. "I'm coming soon, Jack" The monster said and got ready to eat him_...

Jack woke up in ice sweat, he was at his pond and the moon was hovering over him. "Pitch" Jack said and looked around but he didn't get any answer. He went to the shadow of a tree that stood nearby and asked it "Pitch are you there" But still no answer. Jack sighed and took off looking for a certain nightmare giving boogieman.

Jack found Pitch giving a 10 year old a nightmare about a scary movie the kid had watched without permission. "Hey Pitch, how's it going?" Jack asked creeping up on Pitch that was enjoying the fear but was now slightly startled. "Frost," Pitch said but didn't really have a enjoyable face. "What do you want?" He asked and Jack went off his staff. "Did you give me a nightmare tonight?" Jack asked bluntly and Pitch gave him a look. "No, I have been too busy, but it will be my pleasure to give you one" Pitch said getting ready with black sand in his hand. "No thanks, already had one," Jack said and Pitch dismissed the sand. "I can see that" the Boogieman said and Jack looked at him wondering "I feed of fear and you are giving me quite a taste" Pitch explained and Jack nodded. "What got you spooked?" Pitch asked and Jack shook his head. "Nuh uh, you wil give me nightmares of it in the future." Jack said and Pitch didn't really have any expression. "See ya later Pitch," Jack said and was gone through the window.

"North, you home?" Jack asked when he entered the workshop and everything was in complete chaos. "Jack good to see you here, what can i do for you?" North asked and Jack got dragged in a bone crushing hug. "Hey North, just stopping by" Jack said and managed to hug slightly back. "North, do you know anyone with red bat wings and glowing red eyes?" Jack asked and North shook his head, not that I know off. Bat wings, you should ask Hallow, he might know" North said and Jack was gone to find Hallow.

"Hallow, you home?" Jack asked when he entered the spooky castle and was hanging the staff around his shoulder carelessly. "What do you want?" A cold voice reached Jack's ears and He looked at the man with black hair, black bat wings. orange, cropped sweater and ripped black pants with black tail. "Hiya Hallow, how's it going?" Jack asked and noted that Hallow was not in good mood. "Hey Hallow, do you know anyone else with bat wings? red ones" Jack asked and Hallow shook his head. "There is no one else with wings like mine, even red ones" Hallow said and Jack nodded. "Ey Hallow, wanna prank Kangaroo with me, I'm bored" Jack said and Hallow gave him a look, "And why would I want that?" Hallow asked and Jack smirked "So you can get back at him for calling your holiday useless" Jack said and Hallow remembered that fight they had. "What do you have in mind?" Hallow asked and Jack smirked.

"JACK FROST; GET BACK HERE YOU PIPE FREEZING DIMWIT" Bunny screamed chasing the laughing winter spirit away from the warren. Secretly Jack gave Hallow a thumbs up when he flew by and when Hallow saw the state Bunny was in he ran to his castle and couldn't stop laughing for whole four hours.

Jack finally shook Bunny off and was now laughing as much as he could. He saw Sandy pass by on his night patrol like usually and decided to pay him a visit. Sandy seemed to be happy to see him and he bore the question about the one with the red bat wings but Sandy just shook his head not knowing anything about any spirit with with wings like that. Jack stayed a little longer before Sandy gave him a dream a lay him down on the ground.

_Jack dreamt a fine dream about being with his family way back then but the dream changed into something else, It turned to a memory. Jack was peeping through the keyhole where his father was and he was with a creature and Jack recognised the red bat wings and the glowing red eyes and he heard the creature say "I'm coming Jack, I'm coming my descendant" Jack felt the fear again he had to get away_...

Jack woke up with a startle and did the only thing he could think off before paying any attention to his surroundings, he ran. "Jack!" Jack heard someone call behind him but he felt he couldn't stop. He ran and ran until he reached his pond, then he climbed crawled into a hole at the roots of a tree close by and stayed there and allowed the winds to calm him down. "Jack, are you here, it's me. Ferst." Jack heard the fall spirit outside say but he just stayed still, "Jack, sweetie, are you here?" Jack heard Vor the spirit of spring say and pressed more against the wood "Frostbite, get out of hiding" He heard Bunny say and then knew somehow they would find him. "Please, let me in" He whispered and hoped she heard him because he knew Bunny did and his plea was answered as a hole opened beneath him filled with ice, and the hole swallowed him before it closed again.

"Bunny, did you find anything?" Ferst asked and Bunnymund shook his head. "No, but I heard him, but he's gone now" Bunny said and Vor seemed saddened, "Do you think he's alright?" Vor asked and looked at Ferst. "I believe he is just spooked, we need to have a word with Pitch" Bunny said and Ferst nodded "Did you see, he was so scared" Vor said and Ferst hugged her "I know, but we will help him" He said and they were gone in one of Bunnymund's holes.

"There there dear, it's alright now you are with me" Hel said and hugged Jack and he started to sob "He's going to get me, I know he is, he wants me" Jack said and Hel looked him in the eye "Who is going to take you?" Hel asked and Jack clenched his fists in the fabric of her dress "I don't know, i have.. i have seen him before, he was... dad" Jack didn't say more because he was starting to sob too much. "There, there you can cry all you want" Hel said and Jack cried for a while. When he finished Hel had wiped the tears away and they just sat in her throne and were silent. "Hel, thank you" Jack said and Hel gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "No need to thank me, that's what family is for" Hel said and hugged Jack. "You need to go up now, your friends are looking for you, and my father is coming for a visit, you know what happened last time" Hel said and Jack nodded, took up his staff and Hel opened the way back to the world of the living. "Goodbye, Jack, i will bid you good luck" Hel said and Jack bid his farewell and left.

"Pitch, come here you shadow luring nightmare" Bunny said in the darkness and Pitch came from the darkness, not all that pleased of what Bunny called him. "Can i help you kangaroo" Pitch said, using Jack's nickname and Bunny growled. "Only Frostbite can use that one, what did you do to him?" Bunny asked and Pitch gave him a weird look. "I didn't do anything to him recently, believe it or not i kinda enjoy his annoying presence" Pitch said and and Bunny growled but Ferst stepped forth "If you are not causing Jack to have nightmares, do you have any idea who might be?" He asked but Pitch shook his head. "Like some children make their own dreams, they can also make their own nightmares," Pitch told them and then saw Vor's sad face. "But, I doubt that is what is bothering Frost, self made nightmares out of nowhere are especially rare around immortals and almost impossible to have them more than once, unless it is a memory or someone is invading his mind." Pitch said and Bunny just glared at him. Suddenly there came a nightmare from the shadow and seemed to communicate with Pitch. "Jack is back, he's at his pond" Pitch said and Bunny gave him a look. "Is that what your nightmare said?" Bunny asked and Pitch gave him a look. "Thank you Pitch, we need to go" Vor said and pulled Ferst and Bunny with her. "I will come too, i am curious what his nightmare is about" Pitch said and disappeared in the shadows as the other three we through Bunny's hole.

Jack was skating on his pond with a smile when Pitch appeared from the shadows of the trees around. "Hey, Pitch, spreading nightmares?" Jack asked but Pitch shook his head. "Already did that, waiting for the night to come" Pitch said and Jack pulled him on the ice where he skated a little too. "Jack, tell me, i have gotten a visit from other spirits and they say you have been getting nightmares, but i have not provided you with any though the idea is tempting" Pitch said and Jack continued to skate, "What is your nightmare about?" Pitch asked Jack but Jack just skated past him before answering. "That is not something I'm going to tell, it isn't any fun talking about such things" Jack said but right then Bunny, Ferst and Vor shot up from a hole in the iced bank and they all turned to Jack who smiled. "Hello everyone, sorry, didn't know I was getting visitors" Jack said and then saw Ferst and got closer to Pitch instinctively. "Hey Frostbite, what's the big idea running away like that?" Bunny said and Jack skated around. "You know, it is in fact creepy to have people watch me sleep without me knowing it, i think it is called stalking" Jack said and then smirked. "And that must mean you're a stalker kangaroo" Jack said and Vor giggled a little. "It was you who screamed Frostbite, we thought you were in trouble" Bunny said and Jack gave a questioning look. "I didn't scream, Sandy gave me a dream, at least i think he did" Jack said and looked around. "Jack, did you see Hallow yesterday?" Pitch asked and Jack nodded. "Yes, why?" Jack asked and Pitch looked west. "Because he's on his way here emitting almost the same fear as you" Pitch said and they all looked west where Hallow appeared and he stopped in front of them. "Jack, I know who it is," Hallow said without paying attention to the rest. "It's Satan himself" he said and Jack's expression fell. "S-Satan, are you sure?" Jack asked and Hallow gave a weird look. "I got curious when you asked and since the other option had already faded, then he's the only one left" Hallow said and Jack seemed to get whiter than he already is. "I-it can't be, you must be kidding," Jack said and nobody missed the desperation in his voice. "Sorry Jack, but why are you asking this?" Hallow asked and Jack sat down. "Because, I've seen him" Jack said and Pitch caught on "The nightmares" he said and Jack nodded "Memories, messages" Jack said and sat down and drew his feets to his chest. "What are the messages?" Pitch asked and Jack closed his eyes. "He's coming, he's coming for me" Jack said and they saw night come but Pitch was still there. "Don't you have nightmares to deliver?" Jack asked and Pitch looked up and saw Sandy come towards them. "Nah, I can live out one night" Pitch said and Sandy was there with a questionmark over his head. "Jack has Satan after him" Pitch said and suddenly the ground opened and a woman with raven black hair came up. "Hel" Jack said and hugged her. "Hi Jack, so that's what has been bothering you, Satan is after you" She said and it surprised everyone how caring she sounded. "Yes, Hel, how am i related to him?" Jack asked and Hel sighed. "Guess you had to find out eventually" Hel said and Jack looked at her with teary eyes.

"Wait, is Jack related to Satan? the satan?" Pitch asked and Hel nodded. "He is Jack's great-great-great-great-grandfather." Hel said and everyone were silent. "Was that why he was talking to dad?" Jack asked Hel and she nodded. "Yes, i suspect he wanted him to take over Hell for him, for only his descendants can rule the demons there" Hel said and suddenly every spirit and god that hadn't faded or turned mad, were rising from the shadows. "Hey, What's going on?" Jack asked and looked at all his friends. "Jack, Pitch, Bunny, Hallow, Ferst, Vor, why we here?" North asked and then a raspy voice from above answered that for them. "I called you here," Everyone looked up and saw a creature with red skin, howes, furry legs, black hair and red bat wings. "Why did you, and who are you?" Hlyn asked and was ready to send him a heat wave. "S-Satan?" Jack asked and everyones eyes widened as he said that. "I knew you wouldn't forget me son" Satan said and Jack backed up to a tree as the creature landed and walked towards him. "What do you want?" Jack asked and Satan ripped away from him his staff. "I want you Jack, you will rule over hell, i was hoping to get here before the wretched..." satan didn't get to finish before he got a boomerang in the head. "'ay, I don't know whatcha want with Frostbite but you better lay off, you're scaring him out of his wits" Bunny said but Jack screamed "Bunny no" And then Bunny got a heavy blow from Satan's tail. "Bunny" Tooth gasped and they all tried to attack Satan, even Hel, but he swept them off like flies. "Noo" Jack yelled and Satan grabbed him by his throat. "Silence, You don't need them, don't you think i know about what they did to you, they hurt you and ignored you for 300 years, even those who you could call brothers and even your sister, connected through the seasons, and even mother nature didn't look at you until you became a guardian." Satan said and saw Jack glare at him. "And yes, even your grandma didn't know you existed" Satan said and Jack spoke back for the first time. "Well, neither did you" he said and Satan laughed a rough laugh. "Yes i did Jack, I have been watching you for all those years" Satan said and Jack glared at him. "Then you are no better than the others, You also left me alone for 300 years" Jack said and Satan was silent. "Yeah, you show him Jack" Bunny said and was starting to stand up. "So this is how you want to play huh" Satan said and Picked Bunny up by the throat. "You come with me or i will kill this friend of yours" Satan said and Jack hissed. "Leave him alone" He said and Satan laughed again his evil laugh. "Really now Jack, you don't expect me to heed that now do you" Satan said but then ice struck him and Jack stood there with his staff pointing at him. Satan threw Bunny on a tree and grabbed Jack's staff and broke it ten times before burning it to crisps.

Deaf are the ones who didn't hear Jack's scream of pain and agony as his staff became prey to the hungry flames of hell. Everyone looked up to see Jack fall and Satan pick him up. "No" Loki screamed and attacked Satan once again and this time he became aware of Satan's power and managed to snack Jack back from him but not without getting an ugly gash on the back. "Lo-Loki" Jack wheezed and had teary eyes. "Don't worry Jack, we won't let him get you" Loki said before handing him to Bunny that was remarkably quick to recover. "Take him to safe place" Loki said and bunny did so without any objections. "You pests really think you can hide him from me fact is he will come back to me" Satan said and this time no one attacked. "What do you want with boy of snow?" Thor asked and Loki sighed. "Jack Frost is my descendant, he is bound to take over hell" Satan said but Loki stepped forth. "He is also my descendant and is there fit to rule over jotunheim." Loki said and Hel smiled. "And, believe it or not, he's also a descendant of Ra, the god of sun" Hel said and then glared at Satan. "And not to forget, He is also a descendant of god himself" She said and at that a light came from above and there stood god. "Hello everyone, sorry i'm late, my angels were getting too excited." God said and then tuned to Satan. "Why do you haunt my descendant?" He asked Satan and Satan growled "He is my descendant too, he is the next ruler of hell" Satan said and God sneered at that. "There you are wrong, Jack Frost is going to take over heaven" God said and but then a demon mistress Lilith came fort and shook her head "He is going to take over the demon realm" She said and every spirit in there got quiet.

"Family meeting huh Frostbite" Bunny said when he lay Jack down in the north pole. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe me if i told you i am a prince in another world where my mother and sister are ruling over now" Jack said and chuckled. Bunny lay him down by the window and noticed how Jack's breathing got heavy. "Where are you hurting Snowcone?" Bunny asked and Jack looked at him with almost dead look. "My staff is gone, Bunns, when you lose something you have bonded with it hurts inside, like someone ripped your heart out and roasted it over fire in a sandstorm" Jack said and Bunny gave him some water to drink. "Jack, why didn't you tell anyone you were related to Hel?" bunny asked and Jack gave a small smirk. "The line i come from is not at all a pleasant one, not even Manny knew of it, if he did he wouldn't have given me powers shared with mother earth" Jack said and winced slightly and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong mate?" Bunny asked and Jack released his arm where a black spot was taking over. "Guess it is already starting" Jack said and Bunny had a questioning look. "The staff wasn't a conduct for my powers to go through, it was a seal I myself made when i rose from the pond with Manny's help" Jack said and Bunny saw the black color spread up Jack's arm. "It sealed away my real appearance, even i don't know what i look like without the seal" Jack said and then black covered Jack and sealed him inside black cloth. Bunny couldn't get Jack out though he wanted to.

When the black finally left Bunny's eyes widened when he stared at Jack. "J-Jack" Bunny asked and the boy looked at himself in a mirror. He had black demon wings, pure blue eyes, black hair, pale skin, green west with yellow decorations, black pants, small, red horns that could easily be hidden by the hair, and like before, no shoes. "I do not look bad, couldn't the west be at least blue and white" Jack said and in an instant the west changed it colors to blue and white. "Like i said not bad at all" Jack said and Bunny just gaped. "Bunny, can we return, i want to show off the new look" Jack said and without a word bunny opened a hole and they went in.

There was a huge conflict between God, Satan, Loki, Lilith, Hel and Ra and everyone were choosing sides and fighting each other for it when Jack and Bunny arrived. "What in the world?" Bunny said and Jack could just stare. "We better stop this" Jack finally said and then noticed that even the winds were fighting. "This is bad" Jack said and flew up to a treetop and concentrated on making it snow, and it started to snow. But it didn't stop the fighting and jack grunted and inhaled a lot of air before screaming "STOP FIGHTING" But no one seemed to notice it so and Jack became really mad at this and there was suddenly a red ball of light in his palm and he threw it in the middle of the fighting and a big flash came and blinded everyone except for Jack and Bunny who was wise enough to look away. When the Flash was gone Jack flew and landed where his light ball had and saw he had everyone's attention.

"This has gotten ridiculous," He said loud and clear. "You are fighting about pointless matters and things that are not in your hands" Jack said and Satan spoke. "Jack belongs to me, he will be the ruler of hell" He said and God answered back "That is not true, he will be the new god and fight you" he said and it was starting to emerge into a fight again if both of them hadn't gotten snowballs in the face. "You are both wrong, Jack has already gotten his place. As the Guardian of fun and as the prince of winter, hell and heaven, never to be king" Jack said so everyone heard him and there was silence. "He can't do that, every prince has to become king eventually" God said and Jack glared at him. "King of what? Heaven? Hell? The palace of winds? There are too many titles for him to keep and he can not choose one unless betraying another, he does not wish that" Jack said and knew they didn't recognize him, except for Hel, and she was smiling to him warmly. "But Jack himself can choose which realm he choses to rule" Thor said and Jack turned to him "If it were up to him to choose which place he wants for his realm, he would take his seat next to Hel" Jack said and there was silence. "Why would he do that, hell is much better place." Satan said and jack shot him a glare. "Because of all the 300 years Jack has been a spirit Hel was the only one to offer him kind words and warm welcome with sweet attention. None of the others did that, except for the wind but Renalda, the mistress of winds already has an heir to her realm." Jack said and everyone just looked at him. "Who are you?" Hlyn asked along with Renalda the mistress of winds. There was silence before Jack spoke again. "I am Jack Frost," Jack said and there was silence again before Ferst spoke. "That can not be, Jack Frost is a normal looking kid with white hair." Ferst said and Jack nodded. "I know, but because someone here, mainly Satan, broke the seal i made to hold my appearance in check, i became this" Jack said and gestured to himself. "The staff" Hel said and Jack nodded "Quite correct. And as you all see, i am rather cool, i mean how many spirits actually do have wings like these and clothes that change colors" Jack said and spun around for everyone to see. "Wow, this is so cool, Jack, can you fly with us?" The Phishes asked and Jack smiled to them his trade smile. "Of course, hold on" Jack said grabbing Phi and Shes and flew with them up. Phi and Shes laughed when they took a spin and then Jack put them down. "Take us again, take us again" They chanted and Jack laughed "Maybe later when i have gotten better control, i seem to be lacking from the left side" Jack said and the Phishes cheered. Jack did a move like he was feeling for his staff before he remembered he didn't have one anymore.

"Here, this is your grandfather's old staff, it might ease the loss of your former one" Hel said and handed him a staff that also looked like shepherd's staff but a bit smoother. "Thank you, grandma, I still don't see why Odin dislikes you" Jack said and then tuned to Odin. "You're a meanie" he said and the proceeded to talk to Hel while Loki and Thor smiled at Odin's expression. "Good speech Jack" Jack turned and saw MIM and mother earth stand behind him. "Umm. thanks" He said and MIM smiled. "I knew it was the right thing to do to bring you back" He said and Jack looked at him. "But you do realize that i never was a mortal to begin with" Jack said and MIM nodded, "I know that now, but i still don't see how it missed me before" Manny said and Jack smiled. "My parents were cunning, you can thank them for that, hey that reminds me" Jack said and walked to Loki. "Could you get dad from Asgard? Odin doesn't want him released" Jack said and loki nodded and was gone in a split of a second. "Where did you send my brother?" Thor asked and Jack gave a sweet smile. "Somewhere" He said and ten minutes later Loki was among them with Father Frost.

"Thanks Loki, You know, Odin is more bastard than you ever thought, I mean, who puts blood-juice into your alecan" Father Frost said and Odin's one eye widened. "Loki what have you done?" he said and Loki gave a mischievous look. "Just a favor to my grand-grandson" Loki said and Jack saw father Frost. "Papa!" He yelled and ran to him. "Jack, Jack, It's you, how you have grown" Father Frost said and hugged the demonic winter spirit. "Papa, i missed you, why didn't you come back?" Jack asked and father Frost pointed at Odin. "Because a one eyed lunatic with serious fashion problems locked me up because of some snow in the dining hall, he can't take a joke" Father Frost said and Jack took a look at Odin whose face was red as a radish. "Now that you mention it, he does have a poor sense of clothing" Jack said and every spirit that heard him started to laugh, even Hel.

"Do not speak of my father like that" Thor said and Loki gave him a look. "He locked up a man and kept him from his son for 300 years" Loki said and Thor gave him a look "But you killed 80 people in only 2 days" Thor said and then heard jack "Pfff, that's nothing" Jack said and they looked at him "What do you mean?" Thor asked and Jack gave him a look. "I have killed maybe 100 people in a snowstorm in one day" Jack said and his father whacked him on the head. "Why did you do that?" he asked Jack and Jack looked at him. "It's not like anyone was around to teach me not to cause huge scale snowstorms that could freeze everything" Jack said and Father Frost sighed. "Jack, do you remember the girl you used to play with and the boy?" father Frost asked and Jack nodded. "did they get together?" He asked and Jack nodded. "Yeah, i think i saw them kissing in the movies" Jack said and father Frost gave a scowl. "Damn, there left me ten bucks" Frost said and Jack laughed. "Were you betting with mom again?" he asked and Frost nodded. "Yeah, apparently i have no betting skills against her" he said and Jack nodded. "Dad, can we go and have some fun, i would like you to meet my friends" Jack said and father Frost nodded. "Of course, but you would have to tell me everything that has happened since i have been gone, because the pirate didn't allow me to see for myself" Jack's father said and together they took the air and ... THE END


End file.
